The present invention relates to gardening equipment and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to devices, techniques, methods, and systems suitable for enclosing and watering a garden plot.
There are many schemes for the watering of gardens. One approach utilizes a standard water sprinkler to apply water to a garden space. Unfortunately, such devices often apply too much water to some areas and not enough to others. As a result, such schemes are often very inefficient when it comes to the proper delivery and distribution of water to a garden. Likewise, relying on rainfall often delivers too much or not enough water—or is often ill-timed. Particularly in the spring, heavy rainfall often makes it too soggy to work properly, which delays planting times. This delay is particularly troublesome in more northern areas where the growing season may be extremely limited. In addition, just when plants emerge from the soil there are too often various land animals that rob the grower of such plants and/or consume later blooms, vegetables, or fruits of various plantings. Accordingly, current schemes can leave a lot to be desired, making it difficult to readily and consistently obtain a satisfactory result. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.